


Unwillingly Engaged

by Hatake_Hikari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatake_Hikari/pseuds/Hatake_Hikari
Summary: Tony Stark and Stephen Strange were forcefully bethroted by their parents and they ran away. Now their paths will cross again...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 14





	Unwillingly Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> Au. Howard and the Stranges are OOC, because Howard confuses the hell out me in the MCU. It will be IronStrange, but not for a while yet.

It was 1984, Anthony Stark was now fourteen and ready to go to MIT. He was in the living room, barely restraining himself from jumping in joy. He couldn't really contain his excitement, even though he tried when he was in the presence of his father, Howard. Their relationship wasn't ideal, after all, Tony wasn't as good as the semi-mythical "Captain America", so to Howard he was a disappointment as a son and heir. Because of this, he was usually ignored unless the press were there. Therefore, he was really surprised when his father called him to his studio a month before his departure to college and he entered the room a bit nervously.

"Enter boy, and straighten your posture" Howard said almost in a bark "Don't forget, Stark men are made from iron, so don't embarrass yourself and the family".

Anthony tried to follow his instructions, he still wanted to please his father and the only remaining family he had was "Do you need me, father?".

"Why would I need someone like you?" Howard asked sarcastically "However I have received a good deal, you will get engaged with the daughter of the Strange family. I can't fathom why would they want you, but they certainly offer a good incentive for it. So you will meet your betrothed next week".

Now Tony wanted to scream, 'betrothed?' 'what?!!' But while he's not meek, the news shocked him and could only ask with a breathless voice "And what did they offer for the betrothal?" To which Howard only replied "5 million dollars" 'What?!' Tony screamed in his mind 'My father is selling me for a modest sum at best! after all how that sum can compare when he's the owner of a multimillion dollar company'. 

After that, Howard started to plan how to use that money for the next expedition in search of "Captain America", which was usually so costly it started to make a dent into his funds. Seeing he's already dismissed and ignored, Tony went silently to his room.

That night in his room, Tony was venting to Jarvis, his father figure.

"¿What can I do? My father's basically selling me to fund his expeditions and I don't even know what to do now or who I can count on" said Tony desperately "I mean I'm supposed to get ready for MIT and engineering, not a wedding and much less with a complete stranger".

"Master Tony, please calm down" Said Jarvis calmly "Not all is lost and you are not alone, you are still going to college and to get to know your betrothed. Think of this as a way for you to have someone by your side if anything happens. Ultimately the marriage can't be celebrated while one of you is still a minor so you still have time to think about your future".

Tony silently decided there and then to follow his father's game in order to keep his financial support for college, however he swore to himself he would finish his education as soon as possible. There was no way he would accept the idea of marrying a stranger just for money, he just needed time to create and ciment his future.

* * *

The same day at the living room in a mansion in Nebraska.

"Children gather around" Said Mrs. Strange "I have some news for you".

"What do you mean mom?" Said a young Stephen Strange while his two younger siblings just stayed quiet behind them.

"You all know the family's economy isn't what it used to be, nevertheless your father has made a deal with Howard Stark, a betrothal for his son with one of you" Mrs. Strange was calm as if betrothing their children for money and status was very much acceptable, meanwhile her children were shocked into silence until…

"You mean you sold one of us just for money?!" Shouted Stephen as if he couldn't trust his senses, as if the reality was lying because his parents couldn't sink so low.

"Stephen keep your composure, for I have taught you better" Reprimanded his mother "Also I think Donna would fit great with young Anthony"

A "What?!" was emitted from Donna, she was going to marry a boy she didn't even know.

"Wait mother" Interrupted Stephen "Donna's only a little girl" at this point her sister sent him a glare "Is there a way to cancel this or another possibility?"

"The deal has been finalized Stephen, it can't be broken now" Hee mother said with finality.

"And if it were another person?" Stephen was starting to get desperate, they were talking of selling his sister.

"Unless it were you or your brother, and that is if Mr. Stark accepts" Said his mother while he was trembling with rage against it.

"Then I'll take Donna's place if Mr. Stark accepts me" Stephen sighed defeated meanwhile Victor and Donna cried "No!"

"That's my decision, mother" he said resolutely and he turned around and went to his room.

Later that night, the three siblings were reunited in Stephen's room speaking in hushed tones. Donna was hugging her older brother while Vincent was just watching both.

"Stephie, why did you do that? Why did you volunteer for me?" Donna asked, confused. 

At this, Stephen just hugged his sister and then answered "Because, Donnie you and Vinnie deserve to be happy, to find someone special to share your life with. In your case Donnie, a Prince Charming who will take you to his palace" he said smiling and then he lightly touched her nose "I'm your older brother so I'm the one who will protect you and this is the way I'll do it".

Stephen didn't want to rage and despair while his little siblings were there. Later he would take a moment alone, to curse as much as he wanted, to cry for the injustice that awaits him.

"Why?! Why?! Why me? Why did my parents sell me? I don't want to do this, damn if I could I'd run away from here, but then… I can't do that to Donna or Vicent, damn!"

* * *

Two years have now passed since that fateful day. Tony Stark has found a best friend in James Rhodes "Rhodey" - along with a long list of other nicknames. He privately had a crush on him, the first person to understand him and to support him beside Jarvis and his mom, but Rhodey gently explained he prefered them as friends. He then threw himself into his studies, to avoid and yet to prepare for his future, also it was a way to avoid his betrothed. However, he was now 17, he had less than a year before his marriage happened.

He has met his betrothed, a boy to his astonishment and disbelief. His name was Stephen Strange, but his first impression was… a really arrogant guy with a lot of borderline rude comebacks. Their first meeting was a disaster to put it mildly...

It was a week after he received the news. He still remembers waiting in the reception room alongside his father, wearing an elegant suit and internally nervous about the meeting.

"Good morning Mr. Stark" Said an elegantly dressed woman in her thirties.

"Good morning to you, Mrs. Strange, and your husband?" Responded Howard while he invited her to take a seat and refreshments.

"Thank you Mr. Stark, the journey was tiresome. I am really sorry Mr. Strange couldn't come with me, an emergency at work he had to attend. For now, I present you my son Stephen as a candidate for young Anthony"

Tony couldn't believe it, they were going to force him to marry A BOY! 'At least my first kiss was from a cute girl' he thought to himself consolingly.

"I have to say this surprises me Ms. Strange, after all I eventually will need an heir" Not that it really mattered to him, he can have another heir himself and foist Anthony onto the Stranges. "Yes I know, Mr. Stark but I can assure you my son will prove to be a suitable betrothed".

At the other side of the reception both boys introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Anthony Stark" Tony couldn't help to blurt out.

"Good afternoon to you too, my name is Stephen Strange" was the unimpressed reply with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry, I think it was just the shock. Besides, I was expecting a girl, not a boy" Tony said bemused

"If you think for one second I'll let my little sister be trapped in this farce of a marriage, then you're not as smart as the press says". Stephen said with a jab to remark his point. "I don't want to stay here, but I'll do it to protect my younger siblings, I at least hope you are well mannered enough to make this at least a little bit tolerable"

Huh, so this boy wanted to make the rules for this "relationship". He guesses he can't fault him, after all it's not like it was a choice for either of them. That didn't mean he wasn't going to let the boy rule him.

"Then I expect the same of you Mr. Strange" Tony said as coldly he could "At the end of day, we have to keep this delusion, and the best you could do is to be at least cordial to me and then, I will reciprocate". The rest of the meeting was spent in an uncomfortable silence while their parents negotiated.

But now, he has a plan in place. With his certificate less than a month away, and the money from his trust fund (now being taken care of by Jarvis for the time being), he can start his new future. His best friend's mom have accepted his as an extended stay guest at her house ("I'm really sorry for this Mrs. Rhodes" "Don't worry Tony dear, you can stay as much time as you want and at least you help me with the chores unlike Jim" To this Rhodey only silently whistled). He had planned to run away all this time and to create his own company. He knew that as a Stark (now Anthony "Tony" Rhodes in honor of his new family) he wouldn't get a good job in the tech world, the companies would be afraid of corporate espionage, and he didn't want to create weapons (well maybe just some to make sure his platypus stayed safe). Also he didn't want to be a burden for the Rhodes, who had welcomed him with open arms and were a family to him. So a tech company, with crowdfunding as free publicity and funds income, with the help of his sugarplum and some of their friends they founded their own company called "Pear tech".

* * *

On Stephen's side, he also threw into his studies, two years were enough for him to finish his high school with honors. He knew he wouldn't have time to get a bachelor's degree, yet it still hurt to know he was going to be a trophy husband for a rich heir.

He hadn't prepared for an escape because he knew if he did it, his mother would replace him with one of his siblings, so he was resigned to it. However, two years after the betrothal was made, both of his siblings died. Donnie drowned while skating in the ice frozen pond, and Vinnie took the news so badly he went to drink alcohol with his friends and then he died in a car crash that night. Stephen felt terrible, he had dreamed of escaping his life, but he never wanted it at the cost of his family dying.

Racked with (misplaced) guilt, he attended both funerals, he asked them for their forgiveness and he swore he would become the best medical doctor to help others, to pay for the sin of not helping his siblings, especially his sister.

"I swear you Donnie and Vinnie, I'll become the best doctor ever to help the people in need, I really didn't want you to die. I would have prefered being chained in this marriage if it meant you were safe and happy" Stephen said crying alone in front of their headstones. "I promise I will visit later, I don't know when I'll come back, but I'll do". Having said that, he took his duffel bag which contained his clothes, documents and a bit of money. He had the intention of going to NY to leave all that pain behind and to forge a future for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Stephen are OOC because they still aren't the assured adults they are in MCU (or in Tony's case he still haven't learned to fake it). Also they are oblivious teens so it's reasonable they think themselves as hetero.


End file.
